burngoberrietvseriesfandomcom-20200223-history
Burngoberrie: Camping Movies
Burngoberrie'': Camping Movies ''is the second, and only, Burngoberrie feature film to date. It was released in the United States and Canada on July 20, 2018, a direct two years after the series' broadcast, becoming the fastest TV-to-Film adaptation in history. Synopsis The movies follows a group of park rathers as they work through their daily lives in the fictional Burngoberrie National Park near Hazlehurst in the Driftless Region of Illinois. Cast * Dr. Marisa Kendall (voiced by Robin Riker) – Dr. Marisa Kendall is a major supporting protagonist of the 1980 natural horror/monster film Alligator. She is a herpetologist, who worked at a university in the city where her childhood pet alligator, Ramon, began his reign of terror in the film. * Daphne Blake (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – Daphne Blake2 is the fashion-loving member of Mystery Inc.Daphne's characteristic trait in the gang is her tendency to get into danger, hence earning the nickname "Danger-prone Daphne". * Po (played by Pui Fan Lee in the original series and by Rachelle Beinart in the revival series)18 is the fourth Teletubby, as well as the shortest and youngest. She is red and has an antenna shaped like a stick used for blowing soap bubbles. Po normally speaks in a soft voice and has been stated by the show's creators to be Cantonese.19 * Dorothy Cramp (nee O'Neil) (voiced by Nicole Oliver), is the yellow-skinned short-tempered, strict mother to the twins, and wife of Horace Cramp. She is a complete germaphobe and neat freak. Her obsession for cleanliness is a major joke in the show. She once raided the twins' rooms and husband's storage to check their cleanliness, which resulted in her kicking them out of the house due to Wayne's junk, Lucien's mud for his worms, and Horace's Rodeo Rita picture. She is something of a scientist by way of cleaning products, for she often mixes home-made cleaning formulas to seek out the strongest germ-killer, which seems to awaken her twisted desire to clean everything "to the brim". This is described by Horace as having "The Cleanies" and happens every once in a while which results in everyone preparing for shelter because she always desires to test it on them first "for safety". She has a crush on fellow clean-freak Agent X, who is suspected by Lucien to be an alien and is a frequent fuel of jealousy for Horace. * Diane "Didi" Kropotkin Kerpackter-Pickles (voiced by Melanie Chartoff): Tommy and Dil's mother. A part-time schoolteacher11 and married to Stu. It is revealed that she is coulrophobic, just like Chuckie Finster. Didi is also a Russian-Jewish American since having 2 Russian Jewish parents and may also have been born in Russia. Arlene Klasky said that she based the character on herself.12 * Agnes Loretta Brown1 is the protagonist in the BBC comedy series Mrs. Brown's Boys and the host of the 2017 BBC entertainment show All Round to Mrs Brown's. * Robin Williams as Euphegenia Doubtfire * Klasky-Csupo "Splaat" The Splaat was a production logo used in Klasky-Csupo shows and movies from 1998 to 2008, and again from 2012 to present. It starts with a purple background with a pattern of TV static signal. A black blob of what looks like thick ink appears over a blue blob of ink. A random model hand looking like it was cut out of a magazine swipes across the screen dropping two cartoonish eyes and a mouth with lips that seem like the model wore too much lipstick, each on a yellow strip. Splaat's computerized voice says the company name with CGI letter blocks flying out of his mouth. The blocks form the Klasky-Csupo company logo with the '"Y" '''in white and become 2-D. Two lines shut out the "scarring" face turning the '"Y" '''purple. The logo turns still. As Splaat retains his large grin, a twang is heard. We then hear three cartoon sound effects in order: A lip-flapping sound, a duck quacking, and a boing. Splaat can be seen on Klasky-Csupo shows and movies starting with The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, even the SpongeBob SquarePants episode 'Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video'. It was mistaken to be animated by Klasky-Csupo thus this logo was shown in 2002 (though it was fixed in 2006). It was when Nickelodeon started doing split-screen credits for the shows. Nick used two different sets of credits: one for Klasky-Csupo cartoons because at the time it was the only production company that produced multiple cartoons for Nickelodeon, and generic Nick credits. Nick accidentally used the credits of the Klasky-Csupo shows that included Klasky and Csupo in the credits and the Splaat logo. The logo was accidentally programmed onto the show's end credits. Splaat is going to be in a new Web Series by Klasky-Csupo based off of him and he has his own FaceBook page as well as having a normal voice done by Greg Cipes. Category:Film